elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Ogr
thumb|354x354px|Ogr z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineOgr – rasa potężnych, głupawych i często agresywnych goblin-ken zamieszkujących Tamriel . Dość często niewolona przez bardziej cywilizowane rasy, co mimo zakazu rozporządzonego w Trzecim Cesarstwie jest wciąż praktykowaneThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, sugerując uznawanie ich jako nie lepszych niż zwierzę gospodarcze. Ogry z Wrothgaru razem z orkami i innymi goblin-ken pomogły ufundować pierwsze Orsinium w czasie Pierwszej Ery po tym jak zostali uwolnieni z niewoli dynastii Camoran. Są zdolne do mowy, aczkolwiek nie udokumentowano ich posługiwania się TamrielskimThe Ice Elder of the Ogres. __TOC__ Przypominają masywne szarawe gobliny, o długich ramionach, niemal sięgających ziemi, w co mroźniejszych klimatach, jak we Wrothgarze, niektóre odmiany ogrów posiadają szarawo-białawe futro porastające niemal całe ich ciałoThe Elder Scrolls Online. Ich szarawe ciało było elementem spekulacji jako iż służą do maskowania na tle nieba, jednak dana hipoteza jest uznawana za mało prawdopodobną przez uczonych''Ogres: A Summary'' – Cirantille. Najczęściej nie noszą za wiele ubrań, ograniczając się głównie do osłaniania krocza, jednak zdarza się że noszą futrzane i skórzane naramiennikiThe Elder Scrolls: Legends. Niektóre są uzbrojone w kościane pazury doczepione ich do ramion. Ogry podobnie jak inne goblin-ken czczą daedrycznego księcia Malacatha, który w potrzebie pomaga im jak może, najczęściej uwalniając je z niewoli. Ponoć posiadają prymitywną kulturę, tworząc nietrwałe dekoracyjne kupy kości wokół ich miejsc zamieszkania, jak wiele innych ras Tamriel są zdolne do praktykowania magii, najczęściej magii mrozu, nawet ich magia przywracania jest oparta na magii mrozu, zamrażając ranę czy nawet złamanie, magicznie gojąc wszelkie obrażenia, jest to porównywalnie do zwykłej magii przywracania bardziej bolesne. Mimo tych zdolności są wciąż uznawane za nieinteligentne stworzenia, a badacze przyrównują ich posługiwanie się magią do tak trywialnych spraw jak gdyby pająk tkający sieć mógłby być uznany za praktykującego magięThe Ogres of Wrothgar: A Continuing Treatise –''' '[[Cirantille|''Cirantille]]. Mimo tego Szalony Urkazbur, dość znany ogrzy mag zdołał osiągnąć taką perfekcję w magii mrozu, iż był on w stanie robić żywe kopie samego siebie wykonane z loduMad Urkazbur's Ice-Effigy. Ponadto ogry są zdolne do korzystania z narzędzi, rozpalania ognia i używania naczyń do jedzenia, choć są to talerze wykonane z tarczy zabranej jakiejś innej rasie. Uprawiają również swój własny rodzaj muzyki, granej na instrumentach wykonanych z ludzkich kości. Są zdolni do udomowienia zwierząt, hodując niedźwiedzie i traktując je jak ludzie traktują psy, często polując lub nawet się z nimi bawiącSerpent Hollow Observations. Jirolin Doran, mieszkaniec Chorrol, najwyraźniej jest mieszanego pochodzenia cesarsko-ogrzego. Sugeruje to przedstawienie jego genealogii oprawione na jego ścianie, zapisy są niewidoczne, lecz sylwetki ogra i człowieka są łatwe do spostrzeżenia. Sugeruje to że ludzie mogą krzyżować się z ogrami, i przypuszczalnie z resztą goblin-ken. Ciekawostki * On the Beauty of Ogres jest próbą nieznanego poety opisania ogrów jako piękne stworzenia, jednak zrezygnowany niezdolnością dokonania takiego czynu sprowadza go do chęci zabicia jednego. Galeria Ogr (Oblivion).png|Ogr z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Wrothgarian Ogre (Online).jpg|Wrothgardzki Ogr z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Dziki ogr (Legends).png|Karta „Dziki ogr” z gry The Elder Scrolls Legends Zobacz też * Dziki ogr * Ogre (Online) * Ogr (Oblivion) Przypisy Nawigacja de:Oger en:Ogre es:Ogro it:Ogre ru:Огр Kategoria:Lore: Goblin-ken